


Family Is Complicated

by MistressTitania



Series: Unknown Family Xovers [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: The 126 discovers some interesting connections to the Legends.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Unknown Family Xovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Family Is Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of someone from either 126 or 118 being related to Heatwave. This might get more added later after I hinted at the sudden plot.

"Firebug, this was not part of the agreement when you went into the academy," came a loud growling voice from the doorway of TK's. "Only Pretty Boy can handle bullets without injury."

"Rory, lower your voice this is a hospital. I don't want any more complaints getting back to Ava."

"Sorry, Captain."

TK watched in amusement as this tiny blonde got his Uncle to behave. "Captain? Something you forget to mention or has Hollywood been lying about what mob Captain's look like?"

Sara opened her mouth to explain and argue but looked at Mick.

"Yes, I told you the movies lied. But no, not that type of Captain. Joined up with the hero types awhile back. I blame Snart."

Before TK could ask more info, including who called Mick because the last number he'd tried hadn't worked for his Uncle, a loud male British voice was hear before seen.

"Yeah, yeah, I got in Officer Grumpy, I won't smoke in the hospital. I'm just here as moral support for a coworker. But after would you fancy showing me some of the sights Texas has?"

"I'm going to pass. If you'd move to the left I can actually enter my boyfriend's hospital room," a very familiar voice put a smile on TK's face.

"Boyfriend!?! Speaking of forgetting things, TK?" growled Mick as a very confused Carlos and amused Constantine entered.

Carlos got one look at the disgust on Mick's face and the hurt on TK's face. "Is there a problem here, TK?"

Mick glared at Carlos taking in the uniform. Sara rolled her eyes stepping in nudging Mick hard with her shoulder. "It's not what you are thinking. He hates cops. A lot. I'm sorry for these two starting off on the wrong foot with you."

More chaos was unleashed as loud voices entered the room. It was the 126 with a couple additions.

"TK, I'd like you to meet my cousin Jefferson. Apparently he is moral support for a friend. Small world," came from a very happy Paul pointing out his cousin.

"Smaller than that, kid. Although most of you were supposed to be staying on base. I promised Ava no complaints with date night planned tomorrow," said Sara glaring at her crew.

"TK, what in the world is going on?"

"Hey Dad, Uncle Mick is visiting with some friends."

"YOUR UNCLE IS FRIENDS WITH THE LEGENDS!?!"

Heads whipped around to look at Judd. 

"WHO?!" 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?!"

A piercing whistle from a charge nurse glared at them. "One warning or next time all of you are out of my hospital."

After everyone apologized to the nurse they looked at Judd for an explanation.

"My wife is Joe West's niece."

"Oh." That explained it for the Legends but the 126 was still confused.

"His daughter married one of our good friends. I don't remember you from the wedding," Sara found herself explaining with a shrug to the 126.

"I couldn't get off the from the station at the time. I hear I missed a wild time."

"Nazis. Why'd it have to be freakin Nazis."

"I liked punching Nazis. The wedding wasn't boring."

The 126 was even more confused.

"A white supremacist group didn't take kindly to the interracial wedding of an award winning black journalist whose father is an award wining police detective marrying a white CSI," going with the cover story Sara just gave a sad smile.

"Wonder what the odds are that the 126 and Legends have so many common threads," pondered Jefferson.

"Shit."

Constantine winced when all eyes shifted to him.

"We might have missed a trap coming here."

"Shit is right," cleared a throat from the window. Supergirl was hovering outside. "We have a problem."

The End?


End file.
